


Physically Flawless

by carmillaslefteyebrow



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillaslefteyebrow/pseuds/carmillaslefteyebrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with The Bellas at the car show, Beca can't get Kommissar out of her head and needs a distraction. Little did she know what that distraction would lead to. A cute series of VERY SHORT BECHLOE scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

…"That's it, you are like a troll."

Beca's eyes twitched from side to side as she tried to formulate a response to the intimidating German woman.

"You… are physically flawless."

"Thank you."

" …But that doesn't mean I like you."

Beca's eyes flitted across to Chloe as Chloe spoke up….

…Chloe dragged her fellow captain out of the room into the nearest corridor.

"Beca, what?..."

"Oh Jeez, Chloe, what's going on with me? I can't get her out of my head.

All I want to think of is beating them at Worlds. We gotta be better than them, but she just reduces me to…" She gestured to her flustered self.

"I just can't get her out of my head."

Chloe looked at the flustered brunette with a coy smile.

"You need something else in your head then," she said with a nod.

"What?"

"Not what, who."

"Wh…" Beca's question was muffled by Chloe's lips crashing into her own. A kiss that was deepened when the tiny brunette's hands came around to squeeze the redhead's perfect ass.

Chloe broke away, answering Beca's unfinished question. "Me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Er Chloe"

"Mhm?" The redhead answered over her shoulder, slipping her dress off so she was just standing there in the cutest, sexiest set of white underwear Beca had ever seen blessing the female form. (oh shit, she really had got inside her head - way to go Chloe!)

"Um, you know earlier at the car show?" (oh my god, please don't turn around)

"Ye-es?" Chloe replied turning around and displaying her perfect cleavage for the flustered brunette to admire (dammit, I said don't turn around)

The redhead, took her bottom lip in her mouth, quirked her eyebrow and advanced towards the frozen DJ (My god, she's actually enjoying this)

She was standing right in front of Beca now, her perfume radiating from her exposed flesh. "Beca?"

The brunette grinned her most toothy grin and raised her hand to the back of Chloe's neck to pull the redhead in.

"You know you said I needed something else in my head?"

The redhead actually squeaked as Beca brought their lips together and kissed her with the softest of kisses, drawing back to look her in the eye.

"It worked."


	3. Chapter 3

Beca lay back on the bed, her head snuggled onto Chloe's chest whilst the redhead toyed with the brunette's chocolate locks. Even that simple tender act of intimate contact was driving Beca crazy and causing her to tingle in places she never knew could tingle before. How could she have never realised before just how incredibly attracted she was to the outrageously gorgeous redhead, with a bright, sizzling personality to match her impossibly soft and bouncy locks.

She could just lie here forever, but they were supposed to be planning their choreo and training strategy for Bellas practise that evening.

"Beca"

"Mmhmm?"

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Whoa there Red, you don't wanna be collapsing from exhaustion now!" The brunette smirked and then slipped into a trademark Chloe pout when the redhead stopped playing with her hair. "Sorry, go on."

"No. No, you've spoiled the moment now." Chloe slid out from underneath the surprised looking brunette and flounced into the bathroom, desperately trying to hide the grin on her face as she slammed the door behind her.

"Oh come on Chloe. Chloeeee. Open the door I'm sorry. What was your idea?"

Chloe opened the door, her hands on her hips, looking wildly purposeful, a look that both excited and frightened Beca like you wouldn't believe. Her face shifted and for in instant, the brunette's body turned to gooseflesh. That look was dangerous.

"I've been thinking," she said, pushing Beca backwards towards the bed, "that maybe Amy has a point."

Beca was confused - she was sure that look in Chloe's eyes meant something else.

"I don't think we do enough horizontal cardio," the redhead grinned, pulling her shirt off and pushing Beca back onto the bed.

"Oh."

A/N I'm quite enjoying writing these, so hope you're enjoying reading them.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon Beca pleeeeeeease?"

Chloe dragged the brunette towards the tattoo parlor

"Chloe, you're drunk!"

"No I'm not," the redhead protested.

"Sure you are. You must be, to be dragging me into a tattoo parlor.

I'm the tattooed harlot, your skin is…" She cast her eyes down and smirked, her face slightly reddening. "Well, you're physically flawless. You don't need a tattoo."

"Well," the redhead returned with a grin, her smile widening at Beca's compliment, "be that as it may, I'm still getting a tattoo. Come on."

The redhead dragged Beca inside, the brunette following with a resigned eye-roll.

"No – you stay out here. I wanna surprise you," Chloe said with a trademark wink.

An hour later, a very bored Beca looked up to see a grinning redhead coming towards her, her left hand covering her right bicep.

"Thanks Tony, it's totes awesome," she called over her shoulder as she approached the brunette, a bashful look on her face. "Wanna see?" Beca nodded and Chloe, slowly removed her hand to see the letters CB 4 BM rather crudely inked onto her upper arm.

Beca raised her eyebrows in shock, hardly hiding her distain, "That's it. That's what you spent an hour under the needle for? What the hell was he doing in there? Telling you his life story? I'm sorry Chlo, but… But that's terrible."

Chloe's face dropped. "What? You don't like it?" She couldn't hide her approaching grin, "but it says I wuv you," she said in a sickly-sweet voice, flashing puppy eyes at the incredulous brunette.

"Dude, No." Beca shook her head, aghast.

"Hmm," Chloe pouted, setting her hands on her hips and glaring at the brunette.

"Just as well it's not real then, " she said, licking the ball of her thumb and smudging it off.

"This is my real tattoo." The redhead pulled her jeans and underwear down slightly at the hip to reveal a small heart intertwined with a treble clef and lock design, just at the edge of her pantie line. Beca's eyebrows raised, her eyes goggling open.

"The musical heart represents all that I love." She leaned in to breathe huskily into Beca's ear, "The lock represents the hold you have on my heart."

Beca's skin tingled as she looked back into Chloe's eyes. "Hot as fuck. C'mon Beale, we're going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N yeah, so I like, alright, LOVE tattoos...


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Amy, have you seen Beca?" Chloe peeked over the edge of the stairs as she came up into the attic room.

"What?" Amy didn't even look up from her laptop which was playing some kind of male striptease video.

Chloe was standing next to the blonde Australian's bed right now, looking across at Beca's and frowning. I said, "Have you seen Beca?"

Amy closed the lid of the computer and looked up at Chloe. "Why Red, are you looking' for some sexy times with the little Hobbit?" she teased.

She stood with her hands on her hips and glared (Well, I wasn't...) 'No Amy, I'm just looking for her."

"Well, her laptop and headphones are still on her bed, so..." Amy flipped her laptop back open. "Have you tried the bathroom?"

The bathroom door was wide open and was obviously dark and quite empty.

The redhead huffed and marched back down the stairs.

The little brunette was nowhere to be found. She'd tried all the rooms and had even resorted to texting her. Nothing.

With a frustrated sigh, she opened her bedroom door and her jaw dropped.

"Took your time, Beale!' The little brunette she'd spent the last 10 minutes looking for you was lying propped up in Chloe's bed, covers pulled up under her armpits with naked shoulders exposed.

"How..?"

Beca pulled the covers back to reveal her complete nakedness and Chloe openly stared. "Well don't just stand there..."

The redhead snapped out of her stupor and ripped her short red dress off in record time, jumping in beside the hot brunette, whose arms instantly wrapped around her.

"Mmm... that's 3-2 now I think," Beca said. "I'm coming back."

"What?" Chloe questioned, stopping short of the kiss she was just about to place on Beca's pulse point.

Beca grinned as she explained, "You've surprised me 3 times now, and I've got you twice."

"Oh, so you're turning this into a game now are you?" Chloe couldn't help the grin that spread across her own face as her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh Mitchell, you're going down."

"Don't mind if I do." Beca drawled sexily as she moved down the bed and latched on to Chloe's most sensitive area, eliciting yet another squeak from the redhead.

Beca grinned again "Three apiece..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Whatcha doin' Chlo?"

"It doesn't suit you, you know?" Chloe replied not looking up. She was concentrating hard on her notes.

"What?" Beca asked all innocent.

"You know what. Talking all cute and stuff. It's not you. Where's my badass Beca?"

"Oh she's all ready and prepared, baby. You're not going to get the better of me."

Chloe fake gasped, bringing her hand up to her chest. "Whatever do you mean Beca Mitchell?"

"Oh so, you're not plotting how you can get back ahead of me?" Beca smirked, knowing full well what the note pad and pencil on Chloe's lap were for. She was actually really enjoying this.

The redhead suddenly did a double-take. "Wait a minute – are you wearing a dress?"

"Nope." The brunette replied, popping the 'p'. Chloe looked confused.

"Was," Beca said, shrugging the slinky black item to the ground, revealing a matching set of black lacy lingerie complete with stockings.

Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Four-Three."


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe 21.32 Hey Beca, I've got something to show you ;)

Chloe 21.32 Come to my room?

Beca smiled to herself and chuckled.

Yeah Beale sure. You're not going to catch me out that easily

Chloe 21.33 No Becs, seriously. I got something to show you.

The brunette put her headphones back on and carried on with her mix. She lasted two minutes.

OK - what is it?

The redhead was driving her crazy. This little game they were playing had meant that they'd not managed to be together, alone, for the last few days - the strong competitive streak running through each of them making both girls suspicious of the other, but in the best possible way. But at the same time, Beca found herself missing the redhead more and more.

Chloe, you're driving me mad here. What is it?

No response. She waited a full 60 seconds, before pulling her headphones back off, setting her laptop down and heading off down the stairs.

Chloe grinned to herself as she heard the knock on the door. "Come in Beca."

The little brunette fair burst into the room. "OK Beale what is it? What's so important you tease me away from my mixing?"

"Tease?" The redhead asked, all innocent, making a show of adjusting the strap of her Cami top, a top Beca noticed that did little to conceal the fact Beca's appearance was less than unwelcome, and wriggling her long, smooth bare legs on the top of the bed she was so languidly reclining on.

"Yes, tease. You know you're a tease," Beca said with a low seductive growl, advancing towards the seductive-looking Bella captain. "So what have you got to show me?" She was now climbing on the bed and crawling up towards the redhead, who was now licking her lips nervously, unable to break her gaze from the stormy blue eyes, locked on her own. Beca shed her plaid shirt to reveal perfect bare shoulders and Chloe couldn't help but tear her eyes down from Beca's towards her exposed cleavage and the glimpse of the brunette's black bra.

Somehow the dynamic had changed. Chloe was oh so in control up until the point where the brunette had started crawling up the bed and she now gulped as Beca crawled up to put her face just above Chloe's, their noses almost touching, Beca's lips oh so close to kiss.

Chloe whimpered as Beca breathed her name, "Chloe?" Oh yes, the brunette had her.

Suddenly, the redhead snapped out of her lust-filled daze and the surprised brunette was flipped off her onto the other side of the bed with a squeal. She reached under her pillow and brought out a small envelope which she passed to a now-confused Beca. Beca's pupils were still dilated as she withdrew the two tickets from their papery prison.

"David Guetta? You got us tickets for David Guetta?"

The redhead smiled. "All square again now," she thought as the brunette crashed her lips into her own.


	8. Chapter 8

"Chloe, that was amazing."

"Yeah," the redhead breathed breathlessly, her face still a sheen of sweat from all the dancing.

"Thanks again for getting those tickets. I mean it's probably the best show I've ever been to."

"I'm gonna need a shower before bed." The redhead waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, me too. Well g'night Chlo." Beca leaned forward and kissed the stunned redhead on the cheek, before bounding up the stairs to her room.

With a disappointed pout and a confused blink she watched Beca skip off to her room and then turned and went into her own. She couldn't understand it - they'd had a great night together getting very touchy feely at the concert, grinding up against each other - the sexual tension between them building to the point of explosion. They had giggled their way back home in the taxi, their kisses nearly making the driver (who was trying hard not to watch the two hot Bellas in the back) come off the road at one point, and now Chloe felt herself alone and...oh, goddam that girl.

She stripped off her dress and damp underwear and stepped into the shower, the hot steamy water rinsing the sweat of the evening's dancing away, but doing nothing to ease the sexual tension that had still found no release. She started to sing to herself as her left hand reached up to cup her soapy breasts, in a move reminiscent of Stacie's inappropriate touching, her right hand snaking down to the valley between her legs...

"I hope you're not planning on doing that alone?"

The redhead gasped and turned around to find a very naked, grinning brunette standing behind her. Beca cocked her head to one side and with a smirk, "Five-Four?"


	9. Chapter 9

"C'mon drunkie, let's get you up to bed."

Chloe giggled, "Oh Becsh thass the besht thing I've heard all night."

Beca rolled her eyes at Stacie's eyebrow wiggle as the long-legged brunette helped her get the drunken redhead into her room. The three girls unceremoniously flopped onto Chloe's bed in a giggling mess, the taller of the two brunettes rolling off with a thud.

"Ohh, that floor is hard Beca. Tell Chloe to get a softer floor in future," she pouted rubbing her behind and standing - no staggering - up. Beca lay back on the bed, only slightly less inebriated than her co-captain and the room began to spin. "Oh Stacie, why do we do this?"

"Oh come on Beca, you can't say you didn't have fun tonight? Pity Chloe had to overindulge.." She giggled and looked across at the sprawled out, sleeping form of the redhead, "someone's not getting any action tonight." She theatrically winked at the shorter brunette and then started to pull off the redhead's shoes.

"What are you doing Conrad?," Beca said with mock severity, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm getting Chloe undressed for bed - d'uh!"

"No, no that's OK, I'll do it. I can take it from here."

"Meanie."

"Yeah, I know - you just want a peek at her underwear - I know you Conrad."

Stacie pouted, then laughed. "Alright. 'Night Beca. Good luck with drunkie."

Beca waited until Stacie had zig-zagged her way out of Chloe's door, apologising to the door frame for getting into it's way before closing the door behind her. She then turned her attention to the unconscious form of her...hmm, she nearly thought 'girlfriend' but that had never.. Oh well... She pulled Chloe's dress off, pausing to ogle at her skimpy underwear, admiring the way it clung to her with just the right (or wrong) amount of modesty-protection, before revealing her bra. "I'm sorry Chlo, but that's gonna have to come off.." (Did her lip just twitch?)

Some time later, with lots of struggling, and a bit of giggling from Beca, she managed to finally pull Chloe into her pyjamas, before slipping off into the her bathroom to brush her teeth and pull on her oversized t-shirt to slip in next to the sleeping redhead.

She cuddled up to the older girl, pressing her body neatly into the other's and nestled her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Love you Beca." Chloe grinned and flipped over to face the stunned brunette...

All Square...

A/N This would have been completed a lot sooner if it wasn't for RIZZLES. *narrow eyes* And you know whose fault THAT was! *points accusatory finger*


	10. Chapter 10

"There you are Chlo. Look, you can't blame Emily for that back there – she just froze. I probably would have done the same thing."

"Yeah, well you would defend her wouldn't you! She cost us the riff-off Beca! That's the kind of stupid mistake and non-professional attitude that's going to mean the difference between just competing and winning!"

"Chloe, you're starting to sound like my favourite Aca-Nazi, just chill!"

"Chill? How the hell can I chill with that fucking DSM Bitch hanging all over you? Why don't you go back over there and tell her how just how much you love how physically flawless she is!"

"So that's what this is all about?"

The redhead sank her shot with a huff and stormed off, barging between a stunned-looking Stacie and the younger Legacy girl who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Beca's jaw could only hang open as she looked past the taller brunette to the retreating flame-haired girl. She glanced back at Stacie who with her eyes and a tilt of her head, motioned that Beca should go after her. The smaller brunette thrust her beer bottle and ran out of the cellar.

She caught up to the redhead just as she was about to open the front door, "Chloe! Chloe, wait!"

Chloe paused by the door and turned around, her eyes wet with tears.

"Oh Becs, I'm so.." her apology was cut short by Beca's prodding finger to her chest.

"Chloe Elizabeth Beale!" Beca's eyes were wide and unreadable and the brunette swallowed sharply. "You…" She punctuated the word with a gentle prod, closing the distance between their faces so that their noses touched, the brunette's breath gently caressing the stunned redhead's lips...

"…are so fucking hot when you're jealous!"

A/N Well, that was something a bit different. Don't worry. Normal fluff will be resumed shortly...


End file.
